¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Renji!
by Karo113
Summary: En una noche de borrachera-en la cual, increiblemente Kuchiki Byakuya se encuentra presente-Renji no puede medir sus comentarios sobre Rukia...cavará su propia tumba.


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Tite Kubo-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para divertirnos un rato.**

**¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Renji!**

Era una noche oscura y estrellada en la Sociedad de Almas. Un grupo de Shinigamis caminaban riendo y haciendo todo tipo de comentarios, respirando la extraña calma que se vivía tanto en el Seireitei como en el mundo humano. Un muchacho pelirrojo dirigía al grupo seguido por un par de tenientes, subordinados y capitanes de los diferentes escuadrones, su paso era algo tenso, se maldecía interiormente haber invitado a su capitán a la salida-le preguntó con la idea en su mente de que el hombre se negaría de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa y posterior sufrimiento Kuchiki Byakuya aceptó-Ikkaku y Kira que observaban las expresiones que hacía Renji con cada paso que daba-ya que sentía la mortal mirada de su capitán en la nuca-le palmeaban los hombros para que se relaje.

Al llegar a la taberna donde siempre se reunían para celebrar alguna victoria u otro tipo de evento, todos los presentes-excepto el capitán Kyoraku que apenas entrar comenzó a coquetear con las meseras-adoptaron una postura sumisa y silenciosa tratando de refrenar todo tipo de comentario que pudiera resultar jocoso u ofensivo. No querían que el frío capitán Kuchiki les cortara la cabeza.

Pidieron grandes cantidades de alcohol, desde cerveza hasta sake. Una irrefrenable risotada salió de la boca del capitán de la octava división, quién se agarró el estómago con las manos y se acomodó su desaliñado sombrero de paja, al ver el vaso de agua del cual Byakuya bebía tranquilamente

-¿No vas a beber nada Byakuya-kun? ¡Deberías divertirte más, hombre!-le dijo en tono divertido pasándole un enorme vaso de cerveza cerca de la nariz al pelinegro quien lo miró arqueando una ceja.

Ukitake rió con nerviosismo y una pequeña gota de sudor cayó de su frente al notar como el ambiente se había enfriado de repente, tosió levemente y Renji al igual que varios presentes miraron horrorizados la escena, sin saber cual sería la reacción de Kuchiki-taichou.

-Estoy bien así. No necesito beber alcohol para divertirme-fue su seca respuesta

Algunos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Acaso el capitán Byakuya se divertía? ¿En que dimensión paralela sucedía algo como eso? A Renji no le sorprendió tanto aquello, recordando que una vez su capitán le había hecho un chiste relacionado a su corte de cabello, y para su suerte el mundo no se había acabado luego de ese chascarillo.

Ikkaku observó a los presentes y algo le llamó la atención, se giró hacia Renji quién lo miró algo confundido debido a la expresión ofuscada de él

-¿Qué sucede Ikkaku-san?

-¿Dónde está el maldito de Ichigo?-le preguntó molesto de no ver al pelinaranja

-Es cierto, hoy no ha venido-comentó Yumichika uniéndose a la conversación

-El muy cabrón me dijo que no podía venir porque tenía "asuntos pendientes" que atender-dijo el pelirrojo recordando su conversación con el shinigami sustituto.

Ayasegawa lanzó una pequeña risita y se acomodó el cabello dando aires de misterio y luego dijo:

-Seguramente esos "asuntos pendientes" tienen nombre y apellido

- Inoue Orihime-lanzó Ikkaku finalizando la frase de su compañero

Todos-menos Byakuya por supuesto-rieron, media Sociedad de almas sabía de la relación que Ichigo mantenía con la muchacha de cabello anaranjado que poseía misteriosos poderes en sus orquillas azules, bien conocida como Inoue Orihime.

Continuaron la velada riendo y contando anécdotas, Renji observaba a su capitán quién seguía bebiendo de su agua y de vez en cuando intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con Ukitake y Kyoraku, algo más relajado al notar como Byakuya la pasaba bien a su manera, el pelirrojo comenzó a beber y beber…. Y beber….

-Renji, creo que ya has bebido bastante-le dijo Hisagi al ver como las mejillas del chico comenzaban a enrojecerse a causa del alcohol.

-Estoy bien…Hisagi-san-comentó hipando un poco

El teniente de la novena división suspiró cansinamente, era obvio que Renji no se encontraba nada bien, lo vio tan alegre que lo dejo pasar por el momento, si más tarde las cosas llegaban a complicarse trataría de intervenir, lo que no supo es que él acabaría-junto a Kira-mucho más alcoholizado que Renji.

-Ah por cierto…-comentó repentinamente Ukitake-He escuchado rumores de que has comenzado a salir con Rukia-san ¿Es cierto eso, Renji?-preguntó lleno de curiosidad ajeno a la amenazante ceja erguida del capitán Kuchiki

-Si, es cierto-afirmó lanzando una risotada y rascándose la nuca en señal de sentirse avergonzado

Varios de los presentes observaron como los fieros ojos de Byakuya se encontraban clavados en Renji, analizando cada movimiento, y cada palabra dicha por su teniente había algo amenazante en aquella inspección, parecía como si Byakuya quisiera asesinarlo con su mirada, a algunos de los que allí se encontraban los recorrió un ligero escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-Dime Renji-san-intervino un emocionado Hanatarou-¿Cómo te has declarado a Kuchiki-san?

-A decir verdad….-comentó nervioso dando un gran trago a una de las botellas de sake que tenía cerca-Me amenazó con su Zampakutoh y me dijo que si no aceptaba salir con ella me daría tantas patadas en el trasero que no podría volver a pararme de mi silla.

-Jajaja, que actitud que tiene esa chica…-comentó un divertido Kyoraku acompañado de una carcajada general de los demás shinigamis.

Ukitake se talló los ojos un par de veces creyendo que el alcohol comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas, había jurado ver una imperceptible e inverosímil sonrisa orgullosa en los siempre rectilíneos labios del capitán Kuchiki

-Por lo visto la pasas de maravilla con Rukia-ironizó Ikkaku

-Que gracioso Ikkaku-san-dijo Renji molesto-La verdad es…que cada momento que paso con Rukia es indescriptible

-El amor ha comenzado a pudrir tu cerebro-dijo Yumichika burlón

-Debes disfrutar el estar en compañía de una mujer hermosa-comentó Kyoraku acomodando su sombrero y valiéndose de su gran experiencia en lo que a mujeres se refería

-¡Por supuesto que Rukia es hermosa!-gritó en un tono bastante alto siendo ya victima fatal del alcohol-Todo en ella lo es….-hipó-Su sedoso cabello negro….Sus enormes y honestos ojos…

El aire en el ambiente era tan tenso que cualquiera de los hombres que se encontraban allí podrían llegar a cortarlo con un cuchillo, o una zampakutoh en este caso, el aura amenazante que Byakuya despedía había logrado que más de un borracho del lugar saliera corriendo.

-Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo…

-Eh…Renji….

-Abarai-kun

Todos los intentos por frenar el monólogo de Renji no funcionaban, el continuaba hablando de la muchacha como si de una diosa se tratase mientras que Kira y los demás veían como la cara del capitán Kuchiki iba transformándose poco a poco y como sus manos apretaban cada vez más el vaso que tenía entre sus manos

-La manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojan y me golpea….

-¡Ya basta Renji!-intentó frenarlo Ikaku tomándolo por los hombros, sin éxito alguno.

-La forma en que gime mi nombre cuando hacemos el am-

El vaso cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, eso había sido el límite. Con una inmensa y oscura aura asesina Byakuya se levantó de su asiento desenfundando su katana y colocándola en el cuello de su despistado teniente

-Morirás-fue todo lo que dijo

Desde esa noche nadie supo que sucedió con el teniente pelirrojo del sexto escuadrón

**Fin

* * *

**

**Aquí les traigo un absurdo intento de comedia xD. Denle una pequeña oportunidad. Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Ja ne!~~  
**


End file.
